Will August Booth Have A Happy Ending?
by isingforhim
Summary: This fan theory takes a closer look at August's story and compares him to his probable inspirations, Isaac of Israel's history and the Prodigal's Son, a parable found in the New Testament of the Bible. Originally written pre Selfless, Brave and True. A must read for those who want to understand more about their favorite character and his relationship with his father.


August Booth has long been able to retain an air of mystery. When asking how his wooden condition will affect his happy ending, one wonders if he will reconnect with his father. Perhaps taking a look at what we know of August's actions and comparing him to characters from other sources will offer some new insight.

Pinocchio was carved out of wood by an old man, Gepetto, who was desperate to have a child. The boy's dry sense of humor became evident as his father taught him his trade. When Gepetto attempted to rescue his run-away son, they found themselves caught in open water during a terrible storm. After Pinocchio saved his father's life, the Blue Fairy granted him his heart's desire: he became "a real boy" at the age of seven. This coincides with Jewish tradition, where the number seven is indicative of "fullness." In Once Upon a Time Prince Charming and Snow White request Gepetto's services, causing father and son to go in search of a rare, enchanted tree. The Blue Fairy then tells Gepetto that she doesn't know what effect the curse would have on Pinocchio. They must trust the savior, Emma, to make things right. However, Gepetto, wanting to save his son, has Pinocchio leave The Enchanted Forest with instructions to make Emma believe in the curse.

Abraham in the Old Testament of the Bible is thought to be one of the patriarchs of what is known today as Israel. Neither he, his wife Sarah, nor Marco/Gepetto and his wife were able to have children before old age set in. Abraham and Sarah took the matter of parenthood into their own hands and were able to have boys whom they deeply treasured. One was named Isaac, often translated to mean "he laughs," or "laughter." In contrast, Pinocchio was known for his mischievous antics, which sometimes involved his cricket friend, Jiminy. Later in Abraham's story, God instructed him to climb a mountain and sacrifice his then thirty-five year old son as a burnt offering. Despite Isaac's precarious position on an altar, both knew that Isaac would walk away unscathed. Similarly, as Gepetto spoke to the Blue Fairy, he realized that he must place his child in danger. When Pinocchio left with Emma, he would be going to a world that none of them knew about. However, as Gepetto closed the wardrobe doors, he, like Abraham, had to have faith that he would be reunited with his son.

Not long after August and Emma arrived in our world, he abandoned her to go back to the island of pleasure on which he had previously spent time. In his twenties, August left to seek her out, but when he acquired $20,000, he made the decision to go back to his former ways, and travel the world. In either situation, he did not heed the Blue Fairy's warning, which stipulated that as long as he was brave, selfless and true, he would remain in the state that she afforded him. When August woke up with pain in his leg years later, he drove to Storybrooke, and befriended Emma. As time progressed, it became abundantly clear that the thirty-five year old didn't have long to live. It is because of Emma's love for Henry, and perhaps the inclusion of magic to the town, that August was able to survive.

The Prodigal Son is a parable that can be found in the New Testament. Jesus, who is speaking to crowds, depicts a young man who gets an inheritance from his father, but who then leaves and uses it all on seemingly careless things. Many suggest that drugs, gambling, and sex would be the modern day equivalent to the son's spending habits. The above could be among what August encountered on the island, and since he had the money Neal gave him, it isn't a stretch to assume that he stayed to enjoy himself. While Gepetto and the father are unalike in that Gepetto forgot himself during the curse, both he and Gepetto awaited the homecoming of their sons with expectation. This is shown in the father and the prodigal son's embrace at their meeting, and Gepetto's question to David, "Where is my son?"

A reunion is probable after making a connection between August and the story of Abraham and Isaac. Both Pinocchio and Isaac became a part of families that were unable to have children due to old age. Additionally, the children came about either during or after the parent(s) attempted to find a way away around their sonless situation. August's personality may be attributed to the fact that Isaac's name means laughter.

Perhaps the most substantial piece of evidence that connects Pinocchio and Isaac is that pivotal events happen to them at the age of thirty-five. Isaac was placed on an altar, while August returned to Storybrooke. Therefore, we can see August's entering town as August attempting to continue Isaac's story. To elaborate, Isaac and August were able to escape death when they were placed in perilous circumstances by their fathers. The breaking of the curse, August's objective, would allow August to be with his father, as Abraham and Isaac were when father and son left the sacrificial mountain together.

Further evidence in favor of a happy outcome is located in the Prodigal Son. August is likened to the son, who spends his inheritance (money from Neal) in order to indulge in what the world (Pleasure Island) has to offer. At the conclusion of the parable, the son decides to face his dad, despite his mistakes. The father and Gepetto waited, or are waiting, for this to occur, and it seems that August will need to make a choice regarding seeing his father again in the near future.


End file.
